carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Towners
in 2009.]] The Towners are a Brunanter indie folk rock band from Charles Town, Sint-Anders Parish, active since 2000. The band consists of brothers Steve Hennessey (banjo) and Edward Hennessey (guitar), Bill Ray (stand-up bass), Alistair Richardson (cello) and Ned Jane (drums). Their sound has been described as a distinct mixture of heavy sadness with light pop concision, a tuneful jangle and lots of raw energy. Their lyrics frequently focus on history, folklore, legends and myths, either known or self-invented. Over the years The Towners have collaborated with different musicians from Brunant and Lovia. History ]] Although playing music together since childhood, the partnership between brothers Steve and Edward Hennessey truly began in the late 1990s with the merger of Steve's high school rock band Eleanor and Edward's college group Belafonte. Together with some friends the brothers started experimenting with acoustic music at night. After a few street performances and get-togethers in Charles Town and Sint-Anders the brothers and Belafonte guitarist David Shark put together The Towners, a self-titled extended play, in 2000. As Belafonte fell apart, Steve and Edward continued to write acoustic music together. With the early 2002 addition of stand-up bassist Bill Ray, the band released their first full length album Hasbeens and Neverweres themselves. The Towners set out on a self-booked tour on Hogeberg Island to promote the album and in late 2002 began preparations for a follow-up after signing with independent label Raconteur Records. Members * Steve Hennessey – lead vocals, backup vocals, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, piano, drums, percussion, hi-hat * Edward Hennessey – lead vocals, backup vocals, banjo, harmonica, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, piano, drums, percussion * Bill Ray – backup vocals, stand-up bass, electric bass, percussion * Alistair Richardson – cello * Ned Jane – drums Discography Studio albums '' (2002)]] * Hasbeens and Neverweres (2002) * Miller Returns (2003) * Jubilee (2005) * Under the Light of the Moon (2006) * Patrickson's (2009) * The Crooked Sessions (2010) * Crane Is Coming (2012) * Last Man (2016) Live albums * Live at The Watchman (2002) Compilation albums * Up Till Now: A Best Of (2013) EPs '' (2000)]] * The Towners (2000) * Henry, Carnival Man (2005) * Encounters (2006) * The Second Woman (2011) Singles * 'May on the Move!' (2009, of Hasbeens and Neverweres) * 'Love, He and She' (2009, of Patrickson's) * 'Down By The Harbor' (2011, of Crane Is Coming) * 'Crane Is Coming' (2012, of Crane Is Coming) * 'And Then There Were Three' featuring Monica Cowan (2016, of Last Man) Videos * 'Crane Is Coming' (2012, Grijzestad, of Crane Is Coming, directed by David Jane) Other appearances * The Lost Company Soundtrack (2011) - 'Forlorn' * Small Town Crooks: Music from the Original Series (2009) - 'Nay (They Say)' * Sound Spectrum (2009) - 'Little Did They Know' * "Two and Two" from the seventh album Crane is Coming has been the opening theme for the Libertan television series Be-Railed. References and notes Category:Charles Town Category:The Towners Category:Music bands Category:Raconteur Records